wikiclassefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Anni 2000
Gli anni 2000, comunemente chiamati anni zero o anni duemila, sono il decennio che comprende gli anni tra il 2000 e il 2009. È stato definito il decennio breve per la velocità delle innovazioni in tutti i settori.Gli anni 2000: il decennio breve - LASTAMPA.it Eventi, invenzioni e scoperte 2000 * Le preoccupazioni per il Millennium bug si rivelano fondamentalmente infondate. * L'inizio degli "anni 2000" (seppur non coincidente con quello del Terzo millennio) è salutato con grandi festeggiamenti in tutto il pianeta. * L'Assemblea generale delle Nazioni Unite proclama il decennio 2000-2009 "Decennio Internazionale per la Cultura della Pace e della Non-Violenza" * Le elezioni presidenziali del 7 novembre 2000 negli Stati Uniti vedono la vittoria di misura del repubblicano George W. Bush contro il candidato democratico Al Gore, sebbene quest'ultimo abbia ottenuto più voti. La Corte Suprema stabilisce con una sentenza la vittoria di Bush anche in Florida, lo stato dove i risultati sono più contesi. In molti però contestano la regolarità delle elezioni. 2001 * Il 15 gennaio nasce Wikipedia. * Si diffonde in tutta Europa la mucca pazza, una malattia che colpisce i bovini alimentati con mangimi contenenti farine animali. Crollano i consumi di carne bovina in tutto il Vecchio Continente. * Proseguono gli scontri fra israeliani e palestinesi. A agosto la formazione estremista Hamas proclama la seconda intifada. * Dal 19 al 22 luglio si tiene, a Genova (Italia), il vertice mondiale dei G8, con molti episodi di scontri fra manifestanti e forze dell'ordine e gravi disordini all'interno della città. * L'11 settembre terroristi islamici, appartenenti all'organizzazione internazionale al-Qāʿida deviano aerei civili contro le Torri Gemelle del World Trade Center di New York provocandone il crollo. Un altro aereo viene indirizzato contro il Pentagono mentre un quarto che doveva colpire la Casa Bianca, grazie ad una rivolta dei passeggeri non raggiunge il suo obiettivo ma precipita in un prato della Pennsylvania. Si conteranno più di 3.000 morti. L'America e tutto l'Occidente sono sotto shock. La paura del terrorismo si diffonde in tutto il mondo e in molti paesi si realizzano imponenti misure di sicurezza. osserva i resti delle Torri Gemelle.]] * La Swissair, la compagnia di bandiera svizzera, dichiara la bancarotta per problemi economici. L'evento è conosciuto come Grounding della Swissair. * Il 7 ottobre Bush ordina l'attacco al regime Talebano che controlla l'Afghanistan e che secondo la Casa Bianca è responsabile degli attacchi dell'11 settembre. * 8 ottobre, un volo diretto in Danimarca si scontra sulla pista di Linate con un Cessna uccidendo oltre 100 persone. 2002 * Il 1º gennaio viene introdotto in 12 paesi dell'Unione europea (Italia; Francia; Austria; Germania; Spagna; Portogallo; Irlanda; Paesi Bassi; Belgio; Finlandia; Grecia; Lussemburgo) l'Euro, la moneta unica. * I primi detenuti talebani giungono nella base militare americana di Guantanamo, che sorge davanti alle coste cubane. La prigione è fuori dalla giurisdizione dei tribunali statunitensi. Negli anni successivi, aumentano le accuse contro la prigione, dove si sospetta che la CIA utilizzi torture e metodi poco rispettosi dei diritti umani nei confronti dei detenuti. Sarà chiusa nel 2009. * Il 30 giugno La Nazionale brasiliana vince il mondiale di calcio tenutosi in Corea del Sud e in Giappone, conquistando il loro quinto titolo. 2003 * Si diffonde, soprattutto in Asia, la "polmonite atipica" detta SARS. * Lo Space Shuttle Columbia si disintegra mentre rientra sulla Terra. I sette astronauti a bordo moriranno sul colpo. Un'inchiesta accerterà che il Columbia aveva avuto dei guasti pericolosi, prima della partenza, e che poi sarebbero stati la causa principale del disastro. Una pioggia di accuse cade sulla Nasa. * Il 20 marzo gli Stati Uniti invadono l'Iraq, in seguito alle accuse rivolte al governo di Saddam Hussein di possedere armi di distruzione di massa. Il presidente Bush, aveva tentato nei mesi precedenti di ottenere l'avallo dell'ONU, ma aveva incontrato l'opposizione di Francia e Russia, nonché della maggior parte delle opinioni pubbliche di tutto il mondo. Anche papa Giovanni Paolo II, si unisce al coro di protesta. La guerra, iniziò lo stesso a marzo, (ribattezzata Seconda Guerra del Golfo) si conclude abbastanza velocemente; tuttavia le armi non saranno mai ritrovate mentre il paese precipita in una violenta guerra civile con scontri fra sciiti e sunniti, le due maggiori etnie irachene. Gli scontri e gli attentati, hanno provocato fra il 2003 e il 2006 1.200.000 morti iracheni e più di 3.000 soldati americani uccisi. * La regione del Darfur, nel Sudan meridionale è sconvolta da una guerra civile logorante e da continue razzie dei mercenari arabi che procurano migliaia di morti e profughi fra la popolazione civile. 2004 * L'11 marzo una serie di attacchi coordinati al sistema di treni locali di Madrid provocano 191 morti e 2.057 feriti. La Brigata Abu Hafs al Masri rivendica l'attentato: è il primo messo a segno da Al-Qaida sul territorio europeo dopo l'11 settembre 2001. * Raggiungono la Terra straordinarie immagini a colori di Marte da parte della sonda spaziale Spirit che analizza alcuni crateri del pianeta rosso. Già nel 1997 erano pervenute quelle storiche della missione Mars Pathfinder. * Il 1º maggio entrano a far parte dell'Unione europea dieci nuovi paesi: Polonia, Slovenia, Ungheria, Malta, Cipro, Lettonia, Estonia, Lituania, Repubblica Ceca, Slovacchia. * Il 1º settembre un gruppo di terroristi ceceni irrompono nella scuola elementare di Beslan, in Russia, e tengono in ostaggio bambini e insegnanti. Dopo alcuni giorni, l'esercito russo irrompe nella scuola, causando la reazione dei terroristi. Muoiono 394 persone, di cui 156 bambini. * In Ucraina milioni di persone scendono in piazza, contestando il risultato elettorale che attribuiscono la vittoria a Viktor Yanukovych. Le elezioni sono annullate e il successivo responso porta alla vittoria Viktor Yushchenko, leader della Rivoluzione Arancione. * Il repubblicano George W. Bush viene rieletto presidente degli USA, battendo il candidato democratico John Kerry. * Il 26 dicembre L'intera area dell'Oceano Indiano, in particolare le coste asiatiche sono sconvolte, da un violentissimo Tsunami che procura miliardi di danni e più di 200.000 morti. È considerata una delle più grandi catastrofi naturali della storia. Subito dopo lo tsunami, si apre in tutto il mondo una campagna di solidarietà verso i paesi maggiormente colpiti (India; Sri Lanka; Indonesia; Thailandia e altri). Maremoto dell'Oceano Indiano del 2004. * Nasce il social network "Facebook". 2005 * Le elezioni politiche in Germania portano ad un pareggio fra i socialdemocratici del cancelliere uscente Gerhard Schröder e i cristiano-democratici di Angela Merkel che diventa il primo cancelliere donna cresciuto nell'Est. La Merkel è costretta a costituire un governo di "grande coalizione". .]] * Il 2 aprile muore papa Giovanni Paolo II dopo ventisette anni di pontificato. Nei giorni successivi più di un milione di persone si riversano su Roma e su Piazza San Pietro per assistere ai suoi funerali. Il 19 aprile viene eletto, dopo un rapido Conclave, il suo successore il cardinale tedesco Joseph Ratzinger che assume il nome di Benedetto XVI. * Il 7 luglio attacchi terroristici alla Metropolitana di Londra e su un autobus provocano 52 vittime e 700 feriti. La Brigata Abu Hafs al Masri rivendica l'attentato e lo replica due settimane dopo, senza provocare però vittime. * L'uragano Katrina travolge il sud degli Stati Uniti e devasta completamente la città di New Orleans. Si contano migliaia di morti e di senzatetto, mentre l'amministrazione Bush viene accusata di negligenza e di razzismo. * Il partito estremista Hamas vince le elezioni palestinesi, provocando dure reazioni nella comunità internazionale. 2006 * Il 9 luglio La Nazionale italiana vince il mondiale di calcio in Germania, conquistando il quarto titolo, sconfiggendo la Francia 6-4 ai calci di rigore. * Il 12 luglio, un commando di Hezbollah entra in territorio israeliano e uccide tre soldati, catturandone altri due. Israele considera l'atto una dichiarazione di guerra, invade il Libano del Sud e bombarda alcune città libanesi. Dopo qualche giorno, la controffensiva degli Hezbollah, nonostante l'intervento, persiste tramite i lanci missilistici e continua a mettere in forte difficoltà la popolazione israeliana. Ad agosto, dopo il conseguimento della tregua, il Consiglio di Sicurezza dell'ONU approva una risoluzione per inviare nella zona i caschi blu. * Un giornale danese pubblica vignette satiriche su Maometto e l'Islam, considerate offensive nei confronti dei musulmani. In molti paesi arabi, in Pakistan e in India vengono assaltate le ambasciate danesi. Il Vaticano esprime la sua solidarietà al mondo islamico. * Trasportato dagli uccelli migratori, arriva in Europa il virus dell'influenza aviaria che minaccia di colpire anche gli allevamenti avicoli, nonostante il rafforzamento delle misure di sicurezza. * Il 30 dicembre Saddam Hussein viene condannato a morte. Protestano numerosi paesi e organizzazioni contro la pena capitale, mentre nel paese aumentano le tensioni, dopo la diffusione di video illegali, in cui si vede l'ex dittatore accompagnato al patibolo fra gli insulti dei presenti. 2007 * Il 1º gennaio Bulgaria e Romania entrano a far parte della Unione europea, mentre in Slovenia entra in circolazione l'Euro. * Ban Ki-Moon, ministro degli esteri sudcoreano, diventa il nuovo Segretario generale delle Nazioni Unite. * Negli USA scoppia la cosiddetta "bolla immobiliare", provocando un crollo del valore dei mutui. Tremano le banche e le borse di tutto il mondo. * Nella ex Birmania, la popolazione, stanca della corruzione e della miseria estrema, scende in piazza, protestando pacificamente, guidati da gruppi di monaci buddhisti. Il regime militare, che controlla il paese, reprime con durezza le manifestazioni, provocando l'indignazione di tutte le opinioni pubbliche mondiali. 2008 * Il 17 febbraio il Kosovo dichiara la sua indipendenza dalla Serbia aprendo una nuova crisi politica nei Balcani, poiché la Serbia, appoggiata dalla Russia, si rifiuta di accettare la decisione del Kosovo. A favore del Kosovo si schierano però gli Stati Uniti e la maggioranza dei paesi Ue. * Le primarie per la scelta del candidato alla Casa Bianca del Partito Democratico sono segnate da una dura battaglia, ricca di colpi di scena e rovesci di fortuna fra Hillary Clinton, la prima donna a presentarsi e Barack Obama, il primo afro-americano. Obama riesce a superare la rivale per pochi voti e il 4 novembre vince storicamente le elezioni presidenziali; la sua elezione è salutata con entusiasmo in tutto il mondo. durante la campagna elettorale nel 2008.]] ]] * La Cina reprime con la violenza manifestazioni pacifiche in Tibet, a favore dell'autonomia culturale e politica della regione. In molti ipotizzano un boicottaggio per protesta della cerimonia d'apertura delle Olimpiadi che ospiterà il Paese ad agosto. Poco dopo la Cina è sconvolta da un grave terremoto che causa una decina di migliaia di morti. Ciò nonostante le Olimpiadi di Pechino saranno un successo sorprendente. * Crisi militare fra Russia e Georgia causate da tensioni sullo status dei territori autonomi georgiani dell'Ossezia del Sud e dell'Abkazia. La Russia invade il territorio georgiano, giungendo fino a Gori, centro nevralgico e città natale di Stalin. Con la mediazione europea viene firmato un cessate il fuoco, che prevede il ripristino dello status quo, tuttavia nella regione la tensione resta alta. * Il 10 settembre il Cern di Ginevra lancia un ambizioso progetto, tramite un complesso acceleratore di particelle, per scoprire le dinamiche del Big Bang. Viene definito l'esperimento fisico più importante della storia, ma dopo pochi giorni il progetto viene interrotto a causa di un cedimento dell'acceleratore. * Il 15 Settembre muore Richard Wright a Londra. Lo storico tastierista dei Pink Floyd muore dopo una breve lotta contro il cancro. * La crisi dei mutui, scoppiata l'anno prima negli Stati Uniti, si allarga a livello mondiale dopo i crack di importanti colossi bancari e assicurativi. I governi di tutto il mondo varano in tutta fretta piani di salvataggio. È la più grave crisi finanziaria dagli anni trenta. * Il senatore democratico Barack Obama vince le elezioni ed è il nuovo presidente Usa (4 novembre). È il primo afro-americano a ricoprire la carica. Battuto il repubblicano John McCain. * Il 26 novembre l'India è sconvolta da una serie di attentati contro obiettivi occidentali a Mumbai rivendicati da un'organizzazione vicina ad al-Qāʿida: si conteranno più di 200 morti, tra cui un italiano, e 327 feriti. 2009 contro la rielezione di Ahmadinejad]] * L'anno inizia con la guerra di Gaza; Israele decide di reagire agli attacchi missilistici di Hamas e programma una dura operazione militare contro la striscia di Gaza. Dopo una serie di raid aerei che faranno più di 850 morti fra i palestinesi (colpita anche una scuola dell'ONU), gli israeliani iniziano l'invasione di terra arrivando alla periferia di Gaza. Dopo una conferenza di pace a Sharm el Sheik viene firmata una nuova tregua. Israele si ritira dalla striscia. * Il 6 aprile un violento terremoto colpisce l'Italia nella regione dell'Abruzzo, provocando enormi danni e diversi morti. * Si diffonde un nuovo tipo di influenza, chiamata colloquialmente influenza suina, sviluppatosi in Messico dove provoca 152 morti in Messico e raggiunge ben presto l'America del Nord e l'Europa dove sono stati rilevati rari casi di contagio. * Precipita un aereo di linea Air France nell'Oceano Atlantico. Saranno ritrovati solo pochi cadaveri mentre le cause del disastro resteranno misteriose. * Muore, all'età di 50 anni, Michael Jackson, star internazionale della musica pop. Commozione e manifestazioni mediatiche amplissime in tutto il pianeta. * Migliaia di giovani scendono in piazza in tutte le città dell'Iran in difesa della democrazia, accusando il presidente uscente Ahmadinejad di aver vinto le elezioni grazie a brogli. Dopo alcuni giorni, il regime interviene reprimendo duramente le proteste. Si contano numerosi morti e feriti, numerosi dissidenti vengono arrestati. * I giovani diffondono sui social-network di Internet le immagini e le testimonianze della repressione, che fanno così il giro del mondo. È la prima rivoluzione nata sul Web. Economia Gli sviluppi economici della prima metà del decennio sono stati concentrati sull'Asia e il Sud America e sul loro impatto sul mercato mondiale. L'economia dell'India si è integrata grazie alla tecnologia con le nazioni più industrializzate. La Cina ha avuto un'immensa crescita economica, ed ha ottenuto lo status di potenza mondiale. Molte economie asiatiche fiorite rapidamente hanno avuto crescente domanda di combustibili fossili, le quali insieme ad un calo delle scoperte di giacimenti petroliferi, grossi costi di estrazione e un'agitazione politica mondiale hanno portato a una salita del prezzo del petrolio e una spinta da parte dei governi e del commercio al fine di promuovere lo sviluppo di energie rinnovabili. Comunque, un effetto collaterale della spinta da parte di qualche nazione industrializzata al fine di naturalizzare e utilizzare biocarburanti ha portato a un calo dei rifornimenti di cibo e una conseguente salita del prezzo dello stesso. Questo ha minacciato le nazioni del terzo mondo colpite dall'insufficienza di cibo. L'economia della fine del decennio è stata dominata da una crisi economica, iniziata con la crisi dei subprime negli Stati Uniti d'America nel tardo 2007 che ha guidato alla crisi finanziaria dell'Islanda nel 2008-2009 e del Regno Unito nel settembre 2007 e una generale recessione globale. Società Musica Sono gli anni del revival anni ottanta. Entra in crisi il teen pop, fenomeno musicale tipico degli anni novanta, sia per l'"invecchiamento" delle boy band, sia per la volontà del pubblico di ricercare sound più adatto agli adulti. Conosce un grande successo l'R'n'B, che fonde le melodie pop con un sound più lento, ma anche con la musica rock e disco degli anni ottanta. Una delle più grandi interpreti R'n'B a riscuotere successo è Alicia Keys. Gli artisti più venduti del decennio sono Eminem e Beyonce, Successivamente a metà anni 2000 anche Rihanna. Per quanto riguarda la musica dance si registra un elevato successo dell'house music sia nelle sue forme più pure sia, verso la seconda metà deli anni 2000, nelle sue forme più elettroniche e commerciali con generi come l'electro house e la tech-house. Il genere nu metal, popolare negli anni anni novanta, continua a rimanerlo, nel 2000 inizia infatti il successo dei Linkin Park con l'uscita del loro primo album, Hybrid Theory, disco di maggiore successo del genere, che vende più di 30 milioni di copie, risultati poi ripetuti con Meteora e Minutes to Midnight. Continua il momento d'oro dei Red Hot Chili Peppers, con gli album By the Way e Stadium Arcadium. Sempre a partire dal 2000 torna in voga anche il rap, anche se limitato a qualche cantante come Eminem. L'R'n'B si evolve nella "musica d'autore" con una grande attenzione verso i testi, come testimoniato dal successo di James Blunt. Il ritorno al pop e al teen pop funziona solo per alcuni veterani come Madonna, Michael Jackson, Gwen Stefani e Britney Spears (che comunque evolvono il loro stile); alcuni teen-idol, come Jesse McCartney ed Hilary Duff, vivono un forte exploit iniziale, ma non sempre riescono a mantenere la propria fama. Il rock impegnato o "alternative" si evolve e trova grandi interpreti come i Muse (che contamineranno l'alternative con continui riferimenti al progressive rock e alla musica sinfonica), gli U2 (già celebri negli anni 80 e 90), i Depeche Mode (più legati al synth pop) e Bob Geldof. Il 2000 vede il debutto dei Coldplay con il loro primo album Parachutes, al quale nel corso del decennio ne seguiranno altri tre, grazie ai quali la band inglese si conferma come una di quelle di maggior successo della decade. I Radiohead di Thom Yorke vivono nella prima parte della decade un periodo positivissimo, realizzando album in bilico tra alternative rock, musica contemporanea, jazz e progressive rock come Amnesiac, In Rainbows e soprattutto Kid A, considerato dalla prestigiosa rivista Rolling Stone il miglior album del decennio."#1 Radiohdead-Kid A" Rolling Stone's 100 Best Albums of the Decade. 9 December 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2009. Altra band del panorama britannico, gli Oasis, iniziano invece negativamente il decennio (dopo essere stati mattatori e innovatori musicali in quello scorso), con l'album Standing on the Shoulder of Giants, che con quasi 4 milioni di copie vendute si rivela il loro più grande insuccesso commerciale in carriera. Tuttavia, si riprendono verso la metà del decennio con l'album Don't Believe the Truth, che vende 8 milioni di copie e viene seguito da un colossale tour mondiale, che si rivela poi essere uno tra quelli di maggior successo del decennio stesso. Nel 2009, il chitarrista e leader della band Noel Gallagher, lascia dopo diciotto anni il gruppo in seguito all'ennesimo litigio con il fratello Liam, cantante della band. Nel 2007 riscuote grande successo la musica emo, nata negli anni ottanta, nella sue forma più evoluta e commerciale emo-pop pesantemente influenzata dal power pop e dal pop punk. I gruppi di maggiore visibilità di questa nuova ondata possono essere considerati i Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance e Tokio Hotel. In Europa si diffonde l'indie rock, infatti cresce la popolarità di gruppi come Kaiser Chiefs, White Stripes e Strokes. La popolarità del genere esplode in Italia, però, a fine decennio con il successo di gruppi come The Killers, Franz Ferdinand, Kings of Leon e White Lies. Torna inoltre prepotentemente di moda il genere soul pop con atmosfere anni sessanta, in particolar modo dopo il grande successo internazionale di Amy Winehouse, al quale seguono nuovi nomi come Duffy o Adele. Negli ultimi anni si è verificato un fenomeno di reunion fra le band che in passato hanno ottenuto grande successo, col ritorno di gruppi come, fra i tanti, Duran Duran, Take That, Led Zeppelin, Police, Genesis, Spice Girls, AC/DC e il ritorno alla formazione storica da parte degli Iron Maiden. In Italia i cantanti di questo decennio che hanno avuto maggior successo sono stati artisti come: Tiziano Ferro, Giusy Ferreri, Malika Ayane, Noemi, Zero Assoluto, Nek, Zucchero, Ligabue, Alexia, Negramaro, Jovanotti, Elisa, Francesco Renga, Paolo Meneguzzi, Giorgia, Le Vibrazioni, Laura Pausini e molti altri. Negli ultimi anni del decennio ritorna prepotentemente la musica synth pop in stile anni ottanta sia nella musica pop, con artisti come Katy Perry, Lady Gaga o i The Killers, che nella scena alternativa, con artisti come Hot Chip, Mystery Jets o Santogold. Inizia il declino del compact disc che dal 2000 (record di vendite) vede una fase calante, surclassato dal nuovo formato Mp3, che consente di scaricare velocemente i brani musicali da Internet a prezzi molto più bassi rispetto ai dischi convenzionali. La diffusione commerciale dell'iPod della Apple, trasportabile ovunque ed in grado di leggere i brani in mp3, vive in questo periodo un successo di enorme impatto economico e sociale. Verso la fine degli anni zero si assiste anche ad una rinascita del disco in vinile il quale, considerato ormai morto al pari di altri supporti analogici, ottiene un notevole incremento delle vendite. Inoltre nel 2009 muore all'età di 50 anni Michael Jackson, celebre icona della musica internazionale; e Stefano D'Orazio abbandona la band italiana dei Pooh dopo 38 anni, per dedicarsi alla scrittura dei Musical. Cinema Il cinema statunitense è dominante assoluto del mercato occidentale. Durante il decennio molti sono i film "pigliatutto", ovvero che guadagnano più di 500 milioni di dollari. Tra i più famosi ricordiamo Io sono leggenda, Il gladiatore, Il ritorno del Re, Shrek, Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale, Il curioso caso di Benjamin Button, Pirati dei Caraibi, Il cavaliere oscuro e Avatar, che incassando in tutto il mondo 2.718 miliardi di dollariMovie Avatar - Box Office Data, News, Cast Information - The Numbers diventa il primo film di maggiore incasso nella storia del cinema, superando Titanic. Inoltre, con il successo di Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice (938 milioni di dollari nel mondo, sesto successo più grande di sempre e secondo più grande nella serie), i film di Harry Potter diventano gli adattamenti cinematografici più produttivi di sempreNYTimes - In Hollywood, a Decade of Hits Is No Longer Enough. Di grande successo anche la saga del Signore degli Anelli: con i tre film usciti nel 2001, nel 2002 e nel 2003, la trilogia verrà premiata complessivamente con 17 premi Oscar (4 per La Compagnia dell'AnelloIMDB, URL consultato il 02-09-2007, 2 per Le due TorriIMDB, URL consultato il 02-09-2007 e 11 per Il ritorno del ReIMDB, URL consultato il 02-09-2007). Il cinema statunitense, tuttavia, si contraddistingue durante il decennio anche per pellicole meno commerciali e più autoriali, che rivelano o confermano ulteriormente il talento di giovani registi e sceneggiatori. Tra i quali vanno citati Sofia Coppola, figlia di Francis Ford, che, grazie a Lost in Translation - L'amore tradotto vince l'Oscar alla miglior sceneggiatura originale, Spike Jonze e lo sceneggiatore Charlie Kaufman, autori de Il ladro di orchidee, Paul Thomas Anderson, regista di opere apprezzate quali Magnolia e Il petroliere e Jason Reitman, regista di commedie molto famose durante il decennio, quali Thank You for Smoking e Tra le nuvole. Oltre ad autori americani, il cinema americano si avvale durante gli anni duemila di opere di registi stranieri trapiantati ad Hollywood, come Alejandro González Iňárritu, regista dell'ottimo Babel e Michel Gondry, regista ed autore di Se mi lasci ti cancello, film vincitore dell'Oscar alla miglior sceneggiatura originale ed ulteriore conferma dell'abilità attoriale in ruoli drammatici di Jim Carrey. Se da un lato molti giovani autori si contraddistinguono nel cinema autoriale, commerciale e d'essai, grandi veterani sfornano opere di indubbio valore. Tra questi si ricordano David Lynch, con il profondo Mulholland Drive, Tim Burton con Alice in Wonderland e La sposa cadavere, Clint Eastwood con Mystic River, Million Dollar Baby e Gran Torino, Steven Spielberg con Munich e Martin Scorsese con Gangs of New York, The Aviator e The Departed, film remake di Infernal Affairs, premiato con l'Oscar al miglior film e alla miglior regia, il primo per Scorsese. Altro importante regista/autore è Quentin Tarantino, che, con la saga di Kill Bill, rivoluziona il genere d'azione, reinventandolo. Per il cinema americano è un decennio, sul piano attoriale, improntato dal divismo e da un fanismo assoluto. I divi del cinema raggiungono un successo che fa ricordare il divismo degli anni d'oro del cinema. Tra i divi più celebri George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Johnny Depp, Charlize Theron, Will Smith, Leonardo DiCaprio e Heath Ledger, la cui fama è alimentata dopo la tragica morte e la superba interpretazione ne Il cavaliere oscuro. Numerevoli anche i giovani divi, portati al successo da pellicole adolescenziali o comunque rivolte ad un pubblico giovane, come Jake Gyllenhaal, Daniel Radcliffe e Robert Pattinson. Il cinema asiatico continua ad ottenere sempre più consensi internazionali. In India diventa sempre più forte ed indomabile l'industria cinematografica Bollywood, che tuttavia si limita a produrre film per il mercato nazionale. Il cinema cinese realizza tanto opere ad alto budget e kolossal, come Hero e La foresta dei pugnali volanti, entrambi diretti da Zhang Yimou, quanto film più introspettivi e minimalisti, campo in cui è molto significativa (anche a livello internazionale) l'opera di Wong Kar-Wai. Il cinema sudcoreano tocca una punta di celebrità grazie all'ottimo Oldboy di Park Chan-Wook. Il cinema asiatico che, tuttavia, continua ad essere il più celebre a livello internazionale rimane quello giapponese. Due volte nel decennio un film nipponico è stato candidato all'Oscar per il miglior film straniero, vincendolo nel 2008 per Departures di Yojiro Takita. Altro prospero versante di questo cinema è l'animazione. Nel 2002, grazie al poetico La città incantata, il veterano maestro Hayao Miyazaki, vince l'Oscar per il miglior film d'animazione. Lo stesso Miyazaki, assieme ad altri importanti registi come Mamoru Oshii, Katsuhiro Otomo e Satoshi Kon, rendono il cinema d'animazione nipponico uno dei più celebri ed apprezzati al mondo. Tra la fascia più giovanile, importanti sono gli anime (cartoni animati giapponesi) che vengono prodotti durante il decennio ed esportati e visti in tutto il mondo, fautori del successo dell'animazione giapponese a livello internazionale, come per gli ottimi Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion e Sfondamento dei cieli Gurren Lagann. In Europa sono significative perlopiù le opere di notevoli autori, che spesso vincono a festival internazionali. Tra gli autori europei più apprezzati durante il decennio ricordiamo Roman Polanski, Michael Haneke, i Fratelli Dardenne, Pedro Almodovar, Alejandro Amenabar, Lars von Trier, Aki Kaurismaki e Emir Kusturica. Il cinema tedesco rievoca la caduta della DDR con pellicole quali Goodbye Lenin di Wolfgang Becker e Le vite degli altri di Florian Henckel von Donnersmarck, che vince anche l'Oscar per il miglior film straniero nel 2006. Celeberrimi ed importanti in tutti il mondo due film che vengono prodotti in Europa in questo decennio: Il favoloso mondo di Amelie di Jean-Pierre Leaud e Parla con lei di Pedro Almodovar. Il cinema italiano nel decennio attraversa una profonda crisi. Le pellicole prodotte non raggiungono la bellezza e la qualità dei film degli anni precedenti, e a parte alcune eccezioni, come La stanza del figlio di Nanni Moretti, Centochiodi di Ermanno Olmi, Le conseguenze dell'amore e Il Divo di Paolo Sorrentino e Gomorra di Matteo Garrone, il genere che prevale e che registra più incassi è quello del cinepanettone, della coppia Christian De Sica-Massimo Boldi. Numerosi sono i film che hanno per tema la mafia e in generale la criminalità organizzata, come Gomorra, Romanzo criminale, I cento passi e Alla luce del sole. Letteratura Gli anni 2000 segnano il successo universale della saga di Harry Potter della scrittrice inglese J. K. Rowling, che segnerà un nuovo filone di libri fantasy e di libri per teenager. Dal 1997 fino al 2008, i sette libri della serie vendono un totale di 480 milioni di copie Rowling Looking Into Harry Potter E-Books, facendo di Harry Potter la saga letteraria di maggior successo nella storia della letteraturaAll Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses. Nel 2005 viene pubblicato Twilight, primo libro della tetralogia di vampiri di Stephenie Meyer. Inizialmente accolto con entusiasmo dai fan del genere, diventa poi un fenomeno di massa con l'omonima serie di film, che vedono il successo di Robert Pattinson oscurare la serie stessa. Tecnologia Il progresso tecnologico è stato rivoluzionario e diversificato come mai nei decenni precedenti. Nel campo dell'elettronica digitale, i progressi sono stati considerevoli. Telefoni cellulari, videocamere digitali e lettori MP3 sono diventati oggetti d'uso comune nel corso di pochi anni. Nei paesi industrializzati è stata notevole la crescente diffusione dell'utilizzo della posta elettronica e la progressiva diffusione della banda larga. L'industria dell'intrattenimento ha cercato nuovi sistemi di consegna digitale per musica, film e altri media che hanno ridotto la privacy. Il commercio elettronico è diventato lo standard per il trading di azioni, prenotazioni, shopping e altre attività. In seguito alla diffusione di lettori DVD, streaming video, e la recente nascita del formato Blu-ray Disc, il formato VHS esce definitivamente di scena dalla distribuzione dei film dall'inizio del 2007, relegato unicamente alla videoregistrazione domestica. Progressivamente abbandonati o usciti di produzione a fine decennio oggetti comuni quali floppy disk, musicassette, rullini fotografici, walkman, videoregistratori, stampanti ad aghi. Enorme diffusione invece di chiavette USB e Memory card, fotocamere digitali, iPod e lettori mp3, lettori DVD e Blu-ray. Cominciano a diffondersi dispositivi multi-touch. Con la diffusione del social networking viene coniato il termine web 2.0. Simboli del web 2.0 saranno siti quali YouTube, MySpace, Facebook o Flickr. Si diffonde in modo capillare, anche tra i giovanissimi e le persone più anziane, l'uso del telefono cellulare, sostituito molto frequentemente da modelli più sofisticati. Molto diffusi a fine decennio saranno anche navigatori satellitari e laptop computer. Dilaga il fenomeno della pirateria on-line: musica, film, DVD e applicativi software, vengono scambiati illegalmente tra computer connessi alla rete Internet a mezzo di programmi di file sharing. Note Altri progetti 01